


Boo!

by yuma (yuma_writes)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuma_writes/pseuds/yuma
Summary: Daniel encounters old ....friends on base.Mentions almost every single fic written so far with Danny pounding likeLiberation,Chosen, Steph’s "Vampires",Bad Day,Angels, "Pick Up A Gallon of Milk", etc......





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | Boo!

##  Boo! 

##### Written by Yum@   
Comments? Write to us at YuMaDesign@aol.com

Daniel whistled cheerfully, his arms full of artifacts SG-5 had brought back, as he headed for the labs for a quiet day of academic study. 

"Daniel! Danny boy! Where ya going?" a voice complained out of mid-air. "You're suppose to be having a fever right now!" 

Startled, Daniel stumbled, nearly dropping his stuff as he whipped his head wildly. "Oh great." he groaned. "Here we go again!" Daniel gingerly put down the artifacts and got up. 

"Come on, guys. Give me a break, will you?" 

Anther voice popped in cheerfully. "Okay, ignore Bastet and Dee. Why don't you come on over and have a niiiiice relaxing day on my fic Vampire?" 

"Nice day, yeah right, Steph." Daniel retorted. "You gave me a conk on the head." 

"Well...no one's perfect." 

"Jack!" 

"What you calling him for?" another voice complained. "He'll just muck everything up and rescue you again. I should have let him keep thinking you were dead!" 

"Don't you even start with me with that!" Daniel was waving his arms now. "Jack! Come over here!" 

"I gave you a new girlfriend." 

"You brought back Hathor! That's not a girlfriend!" 

"Weeeell, if you're gonna be picky..." 

"Jack!" 

"Quite yellin' will ya? It's loud enough to bring back the dead...oh." 

Four voices snickered at the pun. Daniel rolled his eyes upward. 

"Come on, Daniel. How about a swim in Bad Day?" 

"We're almost finished with Angels here?" 

"Vampires! Vampires!" 

"Hey Danny boy! Got milk?" another voice chimed in. 

Daniel groaned, suddenly feeling very tired. "Oh god, one more. They're multiplying." 

"Mwhahaha..." 

"Oh, there she goes again." 

"Mwhahahahaha.." 

"Her too! Oh boy." 

"Jack!" 

"Yeesh, if you're going to be testy about it." 

"He's cute when he's mad." 

"Where's my zat gun?" 

"Well, we're not all bad." one piped up in defense. 

"Yeah, Dee brought back his babe Sha'uri." 

"After having me infected with Klorel!" Daniel glared at the general direction of where the voices were coming from. Was it his imagination or were there more now? 

"You're so picky." one complained. "To think we were gonna leave you buried in our Round Robin thingie." 

"Hey, where is the conclusion to that anyway?" 

Whistling could be heard as the fic writer nervously changed the subject. "Ah...you know Jack's late this time." 

"Hey! You're right! Where's Jacky boy now, Danny boy?" 

"Don't call me that!" Daniel shook his head, rubbing his eyes wearily. A headache was beginning to grow behind his eyes. 

"Oh look! A headache! Hey, we got some asprin for ya!" a voice snickered. 

"Yeah right." Daniel muttered. " **Jack!** " 

Footsteps running down the hall, around the corner, were relief to Daniel's ears. The other voices groaned, muttered non-mentionable words as one by one they faded away. 

"Spoilsport." 

"Always rescuing him." 

"That Jack's always cursing." 

"Maybe in your fics." 

"Next fic's gonna be about him." 

"We'll be back, Daniel!" 

"Yeah, get that first aid kit ready. Heh heh." 

"Mwhahaha..." 

"There she goes again, guys." 

"Daniel!" Jack shouted as he ran straight for his friend. He was in the gym when he heard Daniel's bellow. "What is it?" 

"They were here. Again!" Daniel waved his hand towards the ceiling. 

Jack groaned as he slowed to a halt besides Daniel. "For crying out loud, I was hoping for a break today." 

"You're telling me." Daniel muttered. 

Crunch. 

"Crunch?" Jack echoed, looking down under his feet. 

His boots. They ran right over the artifacts. 

"Oops." 

"Jack!"   


* * *

>   
> © 1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### To all those who LOVE Danny pounding, this fic is for you!

* * *

  


_http://www.stargatefan.com_


End file.
